Methodological research in statistics is motivated often by interest in methodological/theoretical statistical questions. Consulting and collaborative projects also motivate the research because existing methods and theories may be inadequate to handle their data analysis or study design. Papers are being completed on missing data analysis and confidence interval for the difference in survival rates of two populations. Methodological research in designing a study where incomplete data are expected is ongoing. A simulation evaluation of competing methods has been completed. Methodological research is motivated by general statistical and biostatistical interest as well as needs for biostatistical collaborations with subject matter scientists. Methodological research has been undertaken in regression analysis of censored data. This work is still in progress.